In the Jungle
by pokemonfanftw8143
Summary: Adaptation of Tarzan (first 5 min) using Sonic characters! Amy finds two babies in a treehouse and wants to take care of them, but a hungry Naga interferes.
1. Prologue

**Whazzup guys? I'm pokemonfanftw8143 AKA a new member. This is my first fanfic so please don't hate and/or flame me! Sorry the introduction's so short, but as I said, this is my first fanfic. Warning - This story contains vore so if you're against it, TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY! If not, enjoy! R & R ;D **

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. Tarzan belongs to Disney.  
**

In a lovely jungle, there was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. She had a white hedgehog husband named Silver. They had a wonderful baby boy. Everything was going swell in the nightly jungle. While they were sleeping they were oblivious to their child's whereabouts. The boy found a little frog and decided to play and chase it. Unfortunately unknown to the child, a Naga was out hunting. This was Shadow. He was the most feared predator in the jungle. He then tasted the air with his tongue.

_"I smell a meal,"_ he thought and smiled deviously. He slithered into the trees and waited for his prey. The child was getting closer, much to Shadow's pleasure. The frog had ran away, but for some reason, the child continued on. Then in one fast second, the Naga slithered down and landed in front of the now frozen child.

"Hello there. Are you losssssst?" he hissed, showing his deadly sharp teeth. The child gasped and knew what would happen if he hung around the predator longer. So in a matter of seconds, the hedgehog child immediately ran off to escape the Naga.

Shadow didn't take this too kindly. He growled and slithered after the child.

Meanwhile, Amy started to stir and discovered that her child was missing. She quickly woke up Silver. After Silver stirred, they were confused and worried about where their baby was. Until a scream echoed throughout the jungle. Amy and Silver immediately rushed toward the scream to get there before it was too late.

The child was still running for his dear life. He looked back and didn't see the predator. Feeling safe and secure, the child sat down on a nearby rock, catching his breath. However when he was about to look for his parents, a red and black tail grabbed him and lifted him into the trees, where he looked into the red eyes of the Naga.

"Finally," said Shadow, hungrily licking his lips. He then started to squeeze the child in his muscular coils. The child's head then turned red from the blood. Then all of a sudden the sound of bones cracking were heard and echoed through the jungle. When Amy and Silver, still looking for their child, heard the crack, Amy had her tearful face buried in Silver's fur. They knew all hope was lost for their child. Shadow smiled when he heard the bones crack. He then started to lower the boy into his mouth and started to swallow the child whole. Once the child was completely in his mouth, he gulped the boy down and rubbed his stomach.

"That's better," Shadow purred. He then went back to his cave and coiled himself.

_"I wonder what will be my meal tomorrow,"_ he thought to himself. He then drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the next day.


	2. The Chase

**Whazzup guys? I'm back with more In the Jungle! I'm here** **with a special guest! Say hello to Shadow!**

**Shadow: It'ssssssss good to be here.**

**Me: *(Whispers)* Not for me. **

**Shadow: What wasssssss that?**

**Me: Nothing. Anyway, you might be asking why he is here. Well, he said he wanted to be a guest on my talk show. He also said that he would eat me if I didn't let him.  
**

**Shadow: Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega.**

**Me: *(Holding a SOS sign, Whispers)* Help me!**

Amy and Silver were packing their bags, along with their family because of the Naga incident. Amy was still heartbroken about losing their child. Until she heard a wail in the distance. Regaining hope, she rushed to the direction of the wail. She found out where the wail was coming from: a old and abandoned treehouse. Amy stepped in curiously and looked around. She saw feathers and bloody claw marks on the floor. She then saw a blanket that was moving furiously, as if it was trying to get out. Amy uncovered the blanket to see two babies: one was a blue hedgehog while the other was a two-tailed yellow fox. They looked curiously at Amy as did her.

"What are these babies doing here alone?" She wondered. She then saw the sad looks on their faces.

"Then it's settled. I'm going to take care of you from now on," Amy said, picking up the children.

"Not while I'm here," A cold voice declared. Amy looked up and saw the Naga himself, hanging on a beam.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" She asked, frightfully.

"Issssssn't it obvioussssss? Me, being a predator, needssssss to eat. And thosssssse babiesssssss are the key. Do not worry. I only want the children. Leave now and I will ssssssspare your life," Shadow replied.

Amy gasped at the thought. She wanted to live, but she wanted to take care of the babies. She then made her decision.

"I'll take the risk," Amy replied, holding the children tighter.

"Fine then. Thisssssss will be the worsssssssst missssssssstake you have ever made in your life," Shadow hissed. He then lunged at Amy, but missed. Shadow then slithered after her. As he chased after her, they accidentally crash out of the treehouse and landed on a yellow tarp. Shadow then swiped at Amy with his claws, but ended up missing and scratched the tarp instead, causing them to fall onto a wooden surface. Shadow snapped his jaws at Amy and the kids and then scratched Amy's face, causing her to let go of the kids and have them fall off the wood and into a big net below. Amy gasped and saw Shadow smile deviously. He then jumped off of her and went towards the net. When he was about to jump down, Amy grabbed his tail to stop him. Unfortunately, Shadow scratched Amy again and caused her to let go of his tail. He then jumped down to the net and pursued his prey.

Amy looked in between the cracks in the wooden floor and saw the children rolling toward the wooden pole in the center and the ebony Naga coming closer, licking his lips hungrily. However, Shadow's long tail got tangled in the ropes and struggled a bit to get them off. In the meantime, Amy quickly tries to reach the children, but she couldn't reach. Shadow quickly noticed this and snarled. He then lunged at the kids, but missed, causing the babies to bounce up into Amy's hands and knocking him unconscious. She desperately tried to pull them up, but she couldn't. Shadow woke back up and noticed the pink hedgehog trying to pull the children up to safety. He growled and then slapped Amy's hands with his tail, causing her to let go of the babies and back onto the net with him. He then started to wrap them in his coils and started to slither back to his cave to devour them. Amy quickly tried to release them, but scratched her again, knocking her unconscious. He smiled triumphantly and slithered back into the jungle to finish his meal.


End file.
